Leonard Gets His Naughty Panty Spanking Wish 1
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Ever wonder the real reason that Penny & Leonard not work out in bed? Perhaps it would've been different if Penny showed Leonard who wore the pants and the panties in their relationship.Leonard has a secret spanking n't like Don't read. Read & Review, Flames removed & reported.


Leonard's Secret Revealed

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and contains adult spanking and domination of a male by a female. It should be read only by adult readers of eighteen years old or older. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. I do not own the show Big Bang Theory or any of the characters, as they belong to CBS and their studio partners. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any living persons. All characters in this story are twenty one years of age or older.

Sitting, one night, in front of his computer Leonard checked his email message he had sent out the previous day. To his embarrassment he realized he had inadvertently sent an email asking for an _over the knee bare bottom spanking_ locally, to his former girlfriend Penny and not Lady Cheyenne, whom it was originally meant for.

He read the email over and over. All of the blood in his face disappeared and a shiver-chill went up his spine. Penny had discovered his secret passion _Spanking_! As he read further the repercussions, of the how the email would be too revealing, came into focus.

Choosing his words carefully he sent her the following email.

_Dear Penny, I am mortified that you may have read the earlier email that I sent. Most of all I am sorry for causing you to have to deal with this and hope we can keep this between the two of us. The meeting never happened._

Penny sent back a terse judgmental email to him.

She wrote: I'm a little uncomfortable with its contents. Obviously you feel you deserve a hard bare bottom over the knee spanking or you would not have requested one.

I do not wish to further discuss this matter, except to say this: Please consider the ramifications of such behavior on your scientific career. It behooves you to be disciplined in a painful non pleasant way, which will leave you sitting uncomfortably for days to come when sitting down.

Therefore to protect your position in our rural backwards thinking world we live in, you young man will report to my apartment for a blistering over the knee crying bare bottom spanking from me.

I do NOT do scripted sessions. Which means I agree to do an over the knee spanking...and that is what you will get. What I wear is up to me. What I decide to spank your naughty bottom with is up to my discretion.

Since you need to be humiliated to the fullest you will wear a pair of Pale Pink Cotton Victoria Secret Brief Style Panties, which you will wear this Friday when you teach class, feeling them hugging your naughty soon to be spanked bottom while you teach your classes.

You can get the specified panties at several stores at the mall. Your disappointing ass is already in for a blood blister spanking, so I would not disappoint me further by you not wearing the pink panties. You will go into the bathroom and take a picture with your cell phone with your slacks pulled down and your naughty ass filled to bursting in the brief pink panties. You will send it to me to assure me you are following my orders for the day of your spanking, you _Bad Boy_!

The scientist broke out in a cold sweat, but when he started examining his embarrassing situation, it could have been a lot worse. "P" could have found out he had fantasies of spanking her as well as having his bare bottom spanked.

Penny, an attractive blonde with shoulder length haired waitress/actress, now in her early twenties and still possessed a round shapely bottom in which he delighted viewing her visible panty lines most recently in her very tight and well worn blue jeans. He well remembered not only seeing "Penny's panty line, but he had envisioned what kind of sexy panties she might be wearing.

Leonard so relished how he would like to tug those tight jeans down off her rounded baby fat butt. Then yank her surprised femme form over his lap, while quick as a wink pulling those sexy panties down off her butt.

Her protesting kicking legs ready at last, for a "Holly Jolly Spanking filling her bottom flesh with Very RED Cheer!

Though he had exclaimed to himself how much he would like to toast that cute naughty rear with glee.

No opportunity had presented itself to upend the naughty blonde beauty and fill the air with her arousing pleas.

That was his deeply held Christmas wish for young sweet Penny, and yet it was his own bottom that had just been ordered to be bared and placed over his friend's knees for just such a spanking.

The next day the scared scientist, afraid his friend would tell his secret, went and purchased and donned the brief pale pink cotton panties bought in Burbank last night.

As instructed he had worn them under his slacks and mortified when he realized there was a visible panty line that his colleagues Sheldon, Howard and Raj might see and recognize as women's panties. The day at the university went with Leonard' panties remaining undetected or so he thought. The reality was he was in error in this assumption.

Earlier in the day his female colleague and former girlfriend Leslie saw Leonard cross the atrium and the bright California sun shined brightly on the back of his pants.

The burst of light lit up Leonard's backside and Leslie clearly saw the panties he was wearing underneath his slacks. A quirky smile crossed her face as she thought about Leonard and what she had just seen.

He went into the men's bathroom and proceeded to take a picture of his pink pantied ass with his camera phone and sending it to _Penny's_ cell phone.

Penny's Apartment:

The now trembling male scientist knocked on the front door as his legs trembled slightly.

As the door opened the moment of truth had arrived. The spanking he had sought on the Internet was now going to be administered by a member of his own group.

"Get your naughty ass in here", Penny said as he walked inside her apartment and she shut the front door. Leonard watched Penny's ass encased in a tight visible panty lined Carolina blue short skirt as she walked into the den in front of him. She told him to have a seat on the sofa and she sat down on a padded bench across from him, but not before Leonard was able to see a brief glimpse of her white panty crotch. The scientist once again fantasized about turning Penny over his lap for a hard spanking for her unladylike sitting and visible panty lines. His quick naughty glance of panty crotch he was sure went undetected; however, he was rattled out of his fantasy by the stern voice of Penny.

"Pull down you pants and come lie over my lap young man," Penny orders as she pats her lap.

Leonard pulled down his slacks and bent over the pretty woman's shapely-legged lap.

Penny mused and said, "Or on second thought I will address you as young lady as you have those pretty feminine pale pink panties on your cute ass."

"Yes ma'am," Leonard responded as he felt cool air as Penny pulled down his panties off his bottom in preparation for his discipline adult spanking he had sought.

The soon to be spanked Leonard felt a cool rush of air tingle his bottom hairs on his bare ass. He felt the pretty blonde's hand on his thigh and then there was a stinging,

"**CRACK"** as her palm met his stretched ass cheeks. A barrage of hard spanks followed it and he was surprised that the pretty female waitress was able to spank him so hard. Searing heat was building in his bare ass as Penny now spanked him unmercifully.

"**CRACK"**, "SPANK", **"WHACK**, CRACK" , **"SPANK"** as her hand met his quivering lightly hairy cheeks. Penny commented to the scientist,

"Your spanked bottom now matches the pink of the color of your panties, You Bad Little Girl".

As Penny looked at his spanked bottom, she commented.

"Nice Butt and a real cute _pink brownie_, it looks like it will stretch nicely."

For her next swat she picked up a hairbrush and used it on his bottom and this brought a yelp of pain, as Leonard begged.

"No Please not so hard Penny!"

"That was just a tap sir," she said with a mocking laugh. Her next two were even harder as she reached further back and the result was a spanking that now felt like intense bee stings brought a crimson flushed to stretched and tender skin. As Leonard yelled she briskly applied more, saying, "I'll teach you to request a spanking from Lady Cheyenne."

Leonard slid across Penny's silky-warm thighs as he reacted to a terrible spank.

"C-C-RR-AA-CC-KK" as his proper spanking continued and she was whacking his abused bottom cheeks with considerable enthusiasm. By this time his spanked ass was stinging and burning. Penny laid down the hairbrush and reached into her purse. His eyes went wide as he saw her short wooden paddle and she said, "Look at this Leonard! It's been in the family for a long time and has always been used to heat up naughty bottoms when they need it."

Penny shifted her position slightly and placed her hand on the back of his neck, then began to apply the paddle to Leonard's backside and within seconds the scientist was yelping.

"No Please That Hurts; I-EEEYOW, Please Penny, I Can't Stand It."

"That is Miss Penny to you and you are here to learn a lesson." With that she wielded the paddle with more of a "pop" and a snap of her wrist. "CC-RR-AA-CC-KK"

"Looks Good, getting nice and red," the pretty waitress/actress quipped.

Penny continued to spank him hard and even faster now, with the paddle, without mercy and soon her panty boy-girl was crying his eyes out.

"Look at the nice purple right here!" She used a swat as a pointer and Leonard screamed as the indicated bruise became deeper colored and even more painful. By this time his cheeks were shading towards purple with even darker blue blotches where the hand paddle had landed repeatedly.

Leonard was crying and utterly humiliated by his inability to withstand what he had always fantasized about giving to girls including Penny. Their luscious asses and his palm had figured in many an erotic dream and the situation had his penis rock-hard despite the searing pain in his red-hot pained bottom.

When the count had reached fifty, his ass felt like a glowing Red Christmas Tree Light with the heat of all the festive lights that decorated the tree combined. The actual count was more like seventy as he had miscounted many spanks. Penny continued with the stinging spanks and blood blisters appeared as the she applied the hard wooden paddle and his skin was beginning to appear slick with blood brought to the surface in two places on the moons of his swollen ass cheeks. He was crying incoherently and pleading for mercy. Penny was beginning to feel sorry for him until he thrust into the warm and sweaty prison of her soft thighs, with a moan, discharging wads of white sticky slippery cum.

Penny angrily shrieks at Leonard,

"What the hell, you've cum all Over me you nasty asshole"

Leonard muttered, "I'm sorry Penny I couldn't help it."

Penny fuming, "Well my legs are sticky with your cum."

"So you must have been enjoying it!"

The angry pretty young waitress raised her arm and brought the paddle down with increased force.

"**CRACK**"

He cried and bucked on her lap as more of the punishing swats rained down and then he could no longer hold in his fart. He'd been restraining for most of the paddle-spanking volley on his sore ass.

"PHH-RRRRR-TT." He farted loudly, it was the stomach pressure eased. Penny gave him a "**swat"** that made her previous efforts seem insignificant as she laid into his ass for farting in her face.

Leonard's ass was now shiny red, bleeding in places and covered with purple bruises.

"EEEWWWW, PEEWW," she squealed, "The Nerve, Farting At Me."

"Sorry, I had some cheese dip earlier today, and you know how lactose intolerant I am," Leonard replied.

Now she had to deal with the stink of his fart.

Penny did the unthinkable putting down the paddle and picking up a thin leather belt spreading his hot to the touch ass cheeks.

"**POP"** , **"POP".** **"POP"** , **"POP".** **"POP"**. spanking his blustering sounding ass hole right on the kisser with the hard leather tip, causing Leonard to loose his ability to talk. His crying took center stage. The male's ass hole was now burning more than his butt if that was humanly possible.

Later a certain still sniffling scientist with a red and purple ass was informed there was one more lesson for him to learn before he was dismissed from Penny's Class.

Endof Part One:


End file.
